The Tower of Sorcery
by Shandrial
Summary: Sauron has fallen and Aragorn takes it upon himself to cleanse Mordor, starting with Minas Morgul. When the twins and Faramir become trapped in the ravaged land of Mordor, will Aragorn put everything he holds dear at risk to save them? Full summary inside


**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable characters, places, or ideas associated with the Lord of the Rings are the creations of J.R.R. Tolkien and are the property of Tolkien Enterprises. This is a strictly fan based story made for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** Pg. 13 to be safe

**Genre: **Action/Adventure: Angst

**Characters: **Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir mainly, but meant to be an ensemble piece

**Timeline:**: Set shortly after the wedding of Arwen Evenstar to Aragorn Elessar.

**Synopsis:** _Bookverse_. After the destruction of the One Ring, Aragorn is determined to rid the shadow from Mordor, but not all evil has left the tortured land after the Dark Lord was destroyed and Elladan is plagued with dreams of something still lurking in Minas Morgul. When the twins and Faramir become trapped in the ravaged land, will Aragorn put everything he holds dear at risk to save them?

**Author's Note: **_Hello all! That's right, I'm at it again, another LotR's story. The start of this story does not mean I will not finish All That is Gold, on the contrary, it means I'm back in the mood to write LotR's! This story is on par with ATG, as I am trying to make it very Tolkienesque. Heaven's help me, it's hard! Heh._

_I do plan on having a very healthy helping of Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir, and the twins in this story. But it may very well feature the points of view of some other characters such as Gandalf, Eomer, and Éowyn. You'll find I like to switch the POV from one moment to the next, especially in battle._

_This chapter is dialog extensive, but we have to get our story rolling along somehow._

_Ah yes, and one final note, this story is labeled bookverse, but the authoress has chosen to leave out the Scouring of the Shire._

* * *

_July, 3019 of the Third Age_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The White Company Departs**

_It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them._

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Faramir stepped out onto the balcony into the crisp morning air. The first pale strands of light had barely touched the white city as the sun had not yet risen above the horizon. Sleep still hung heavy over the land and the Steward knew, for a time, all would be at peace before the bustle of the day began. Faramir let the predawn silence comfort him. This was one of his favorite times of the day. The calm before the storm, the thought brought a slight smile on his face. The man liked this particular place to watch the sun rise for two reasons. One, no one ever ventured out here so early, and two, it afforded a magnificent view of the White Tower. 

It was still very early, but watching the sun rise was well worth losing a little sleep over. Faramir was sure that no matter how many times he saw it, he would never tire of watching the first rays of dawn reflect off the White Tower of Ecthelion. The Steward waited patiently in the cool, still air. His penetrating gaze swept over the city far below as he stood. For all that had happened during the siege of Minas Tirith and at the Battle of Pelennor Fields, as they were now calling it, the city had escaped extensive damage. The first two levels of the city had been damaged, the first level set afire, and the great gate destroyed. Walls and buildings on the upper levels had been damaged by the catapults. But as a whole, the city could be far worse off. Boromir would have been glad indeed that their city had survived. The great lose in life defending the city still made Faramir's heart heavy with grief though.

As for Faramir, the overwhelming darkness the nazgul's arrow had caused was vanquished, thanks to the effort of his King. Though the wound no longer made his heart sink, it still pained him from time to time, especially at night. It was as though even in death the wraiths still wished to cause malice in this world. But for all the physical trouble the wound still caused, the Steward refused to let it trouble his heart.

Gondor and Rohan had survived the war. Their kingdom once again had a strong and wise King at it's head. A noble and royal queen of elves and men at his side. And strong allies in Rohan. Elves and dwarves would once again help make Gondor strong as there was already talk of returning Ithilien to it's former glory. And to top it off, and Faramir's personal favorite he might add, the Lady Éowyn of Rohan had stolen his heart. Much to his delight, during the trails of being left behind to wait out the outcome of the alliance's last stand, Éowyn had found Faramir held her heart as well.

There was much work to be done, but gates could be rebuilt, friendships forged anew, crops resown. The dark lord was no more, and Minas Tirith still stood. That was all that mattered. If those that had survived the war used their time to make the world a peaceful place, then the sacrifice of those that had fallen was not in vain. At least that was how Faramir saw it.

With a gentle smile the Steward's thoughts turned once again to the White Lady of Rohan. Éowyn had departed only yesterday with Eomer King and his host, and surprisingly, Legolas and Gimli. Éowyn returned to her homeland to help rebuild Rohan under it's new king, with a promise to return to his side.

Faramir was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the door behind him open. He turned to see Gandalf and Aragorn step through the same door he had exited minutes before. The Steward was slightly surprised. Not many rose so early and hardly anyone came up here to watch the sun rise. Faramir nodded his head to the two in greeting. The Steward held great respect for the two. Gandalf was a long time friend and mentor and his Lord Elessar was an enigma to the younger man, ranger, warrior and healer. The great man could be dressed in the poorest of clothes imaginable, and still look kingly.

"Ah," Gandalf said merrily, "we are not the only ones with the same idea this morn."

"I fear we have intruded on a private spot, my friend," Aragorn said with some insight.

"Not at all, my lord," Faramir replied kindly, "the sun's first rays on the White Tower are something I would not wish for anyone to miss. I would enjoy your company."

Gandalf gave a slight chuckle before he spoke and Aragorn glanced over to the old wizard with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"If it is company you seek Faramir, then I believe you shall have no want for it this morning!"

Before the steward could decipher the Istari's words even more movement caught his keen eyes. The door opened yet once again as the twins sons of Elrond came out onto the balcony.

"Are we late?" one called lightly.

Faramir still had a hard time telling the twins apart and was relieved when Gandalf answered first.

"You two are the only elves in recorded history that could sleep late enough to rival a hobbit."

"That's a rather unfair assessment, my brother and I have been busy of late in the Halls of Healing. Besides, here we are while the little ones _still_ slumber," the same one said with mock indignation.

"Speak for yourself Elrohir," the other one began, "I for one enjoyed my rest without Gimli's snoring to keep me awake."

Aragorn couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped him before he cleared his throat and quieted down.

Faramir hide a gentle smile. Though he had spoken Sindarin for most of his life, actually being in the company of elves was quit the experience. He never imagined the Eldar could be so regal and wise, yet playful at the same time. And Faramir had been around this particular group of friend's long enough to know they meant no serious offense to each other. Long had Gandalf had a close friendship with the elves and the House of Elrond in particular.

"I think there would be a very indignant dwarf after your head were he here, Elladan," Aragorn replied trying to keep the smile from his face.

"Yes well, said dwarf is not here and for that, my elven ears are glad."

Aragorn tried to come to Gimli's defense in his absence, but the ex-ranger had traveled long with the dwarf and he knew about the snoring. A fact Legolas was loath to let the dwarf forget, much to Gimli's chagrin.

"I admit I am surprised by Master Gimli and Legolas' early departure," Faramir finally spoke up.

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are to depart Minas Tirith today. Gimli explained he could not bare to say farewell to the Lady one more time and so left before her departure. Legolas accompanied the dwarf explaining that someone need look after the star struck dwarf. They are to return to their own people for a time. But my heart tells me they will return soon," Aragorn answered.

"They are an odd pairing," Elladan chimed in.

"But a rather right one," Elrohir finished.

"There are many strange things in this world," Gandalf began looking thoughtful, "some for good and evil. But I find that friendship to fall into the former. Their friendship is solid and true and I find that comforting. If those two can overcome their differences, then there is still hope that some of the distrust between the dwarves and elves can be overcome in the coming days."

Faramir was going to add his consent to the wizard's thinking when the son's of Elrond turned suddenly to the ever busy balcony door. Faramir had to keep a calm expression on his face as out came Celeborn and Galadriel themselves. The Lady of Lórien wore a simple, yet elegantly studded white dress and walked hand in hand with her silver haired spouse. And much to Faramir's astonishment, Master Elrond followed with the Lady Arwen on his arm.

Faramir wasn't a man to get intimidated easily. And he liked to think he wasn't now. But standing on a balcony with with just about every noble elf and human lord and lady in Arda was a might daunting. The Steward felt very unworthy indeed to be in the company of such a lordly group.

"It appears we are right on time," Elrond announced with a smile.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you? The sun will crest the mountains any moment," Gandalf asked with a raised white, bushy eyebrow.

"You did get us out here for this event Mithrandir. Had you said there was to be a social gathering before hand, we would have come earlier," Celeborn answered calmly.

Faramir heard what he thought was a concealed giggle from Elrohir and looked to see that there was a mischievous light to the Lord Celeborn's eyes that had not been noticeable in his voice.

"I for one look forward to seeing the White Tower flourish with light. It is an event I have never witnessed before and I have a feeling I will never again have the chance to see it," Galadriel said with a gentle smile.

"The sun is rising, perhaps we should watch," Arwen got everyone's attention, eyes dancing with amusement.

All eyes turned to the horizon. Faramir felt a mighty, but friendly gaze on him and turned his head to see Galadriel smile warmly at him. The Lady's eyes held merriment. The look of a friend. Suddenly the anxiety he felt at being unworthy of such company melted away and he found himself smiling back without thinking. Galadriel's smile turned gentle and she once again turned her eyes back to the horizon.

The whole of Gondor seemed to draw a breath as the sun crested the Ephel Duath. The sky lit up with a dim fire and the first clear rays broke the mountain tops. Those first few rays was all it took, the Tower of Ecthelion came alive almost as if it sensed everyone's watchful eyes upon it. The white stone caught the sun's rays and reflected them out towards the city like a beacon.

The view was breath taking and the noble company rejoiced in the sight. Faramir, however, wasn't paying attention to the White Tower. The Steward was mesmerized with the Lady of Light beside him. He had told Gimli only a short while ago that he indeed stuck to his decision that Galadriel was not the fairest sight he had ever seen, for he favored Arwen. Gimli had not cleaved off his head for the statement as the dwarf consented that Arwen was indeed fair. It was merely a difference in the Evenstar's dusk to the Lady's dawn in his eyes.

And though Faramir meant his words he had to admit, the Lady's time was the dawn. The light from the White Tower hit Galadriel and danced in her golden hair as bright as the White Tower itself. The long rays of the sun lit up her lovely face and the Lady seemed to all but radiate an inner light that spoke of power, wisdom, and the simple joy of being alive. Faramir was awestruck and humbled to see such a sight. This would be a memory he would never forget, and somehow he doubted watching the sun rise on the White Tower would ever be as satisfying as it once was. If he ever brought himself to watch it again, that is.

The company remained in silence for a few more minutes as everyone took in the complete sunrise. It was Elrond's voice that broke the silence.

"That was indeed a marvelous sight to foresee. And now, if you will excuse us, Arwen and I have much to discuss before I depart today."

Although Master Elrond seemed to share in the joy of his daughter's wedding, Faramir got the impression it had also been a bit bitter for him as well. A certain finality that the Steward didn't understand. Faramir bowed to his new queen and her father in respect and made sure to keep his eyes downcast to avoid the looks he was sure Aragorn, Arwen and Master Elrond would share. With that, father and daughter left the balcony.

"Minas Anor. Splendid," Galadriel said simply.

"And now my love," she said turning to Celeborn, "I would enjoy a walk through the garden."

Celeborn held out his arm and Galadriel put her delicate arm through his.

"Yes, I think I shall like to see the white tree in bloom one more time before we set out as well. Next time Mithrandir, a little notice of early morning events would be appreciated."

Galadriel's eyes verily danced with amusement and Gandalf gave Celeborn one last gruff hurmph before the two exited. Faramir found himself bowing once more as the Lord and Lady of Lórien left.

"Shall you take your leave today as well Gandalf? You are more than welcome to stay in Minas Tirith for as long as you like," Aragorn offered.

Gandalf looked thoughtful a moment before answering.

"Yes, I shall depart with Master Elrond and return to Rivendell for a spell."

"I think the people will have to start calling you the White Wanderer now," Elladan said hiding a smile.

"Yes, yes, you may be right," Gandalf said with a quiet chuckle, "I will be taking the hobbits with me. Frodo wishes to return to Rivendell to visit Bilbo before he returns to the Shire."

"And what of you, son of Arathorn," Gandalf said turning to Aragorn, "much is needed to be done in reuniting the kingdoms."

"Yes, and I have given the matter some thought. Though peace and freedom we may have, the lands are still not safe. Orcs, trolls and other fell things continue to lurk and creep out of the east. The eastern lands need to be cleared if it is ever to mend and support life again after thousands of years of being tortured and abused. And Minas Morgul stands as a blight on the land. We may have set fire to the fields as we passed, but there is still a shadow that hangs over that place. Long will it be before the land forgets the Witch King's presence. The Tower of the Moon it will never be again. I would have the place destroyed so that no man nor beast may live there. Perhaps after a cleansing time, Minas Ithil may be rebuilt, we shall see."

"I think that the wise choice," Gandalf said, "though clearing the eastern lands may not be an easy task. Sauron may be gone, but there is still much evil that yet remains in his wake."

Aragorn nodded his consent at the wizard's statement.

"Eomer and I have spoken at some length on this matter. He is to ride out with me and meet this challenge head on. Whatever we may face, Gondor and Rohan will stand together against it."

"That much assuages my heart," Gandalf said with a smile.

"And do not forget Mithrandir, before long the elves from Greenwood and the dwarves from Erebor will come to help restore Minas Tirith and Ithilien," Elladan reminded them.

"Gondor is not wanting for allies," Elrohir said with a light laugh.

"Yes, Gimli has said Durin's folk plan on rebuilding the Great Gate and that he intends to personally see it done," Aragorn finished with an amused smile.

"That means Legolas will return soon as the two seem nigh inseparable," said Elrohir.

"It will be good to see Minas Tirith full of life again. And I am honored to live in a time when its streets shall be filled with elves, dwarves, and men," Faramir finally spoke up.

The other four nodded their heads in agreement.

"As for the clearing of the east," Aragorn's head was back to business, "I think we should be well prepared before taking any kind of force to Minas Morgul and beyond. Scouts I wish to send to investigate the land."

"I would chose wisely who you send. The very land around Minas Morgul would drive lesser men mad. The very land itself is evil," Gandalf warned.

Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other and seemed to come to an agreement, though no words were spoken.

"Then do not send lesser men," Elladan said with a laugh, "or men at all! Elrohir and I do not fear Minas Morgul or Mordor."

"You have found your scouts," Elrohir with conviction.

"I could think of no one better suited for the task," Aragorn admitted.

Aragorn did not miss the slight frown, as brief as it was, that crossed Faramir's face.

"You have something you wish to add Faramir?"

"More of a request my lord. I do not argue with the wisdom in the decision for me to stay behind while you led the armies of Gondor and Rohan to the Black Gate. I admit I was not well enough in body to go with you at the time. But I ask now not to be left behind. Long have a traveled with and led the southern Dúnedain in the wilds of Ithilien. I know the landscape well and I would go with the sons of Elrond, if they would have me."

Faramir felt both Elladan and Elrohir's eyes on him and wondered if they could see into his very soul with those piercing grey elven eyes. The Steward did not back down from the look though, and held his ground. After what felt like ages, Elladan finally spoke.

"We have no objection to Faramir coming along."

"Then it is settled. Since you are taking my Steward with you," Aragorn said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I ask that you delay your departure for a day. I promised the little ones I would ride with them as far as Isengard on their journey home and although I have no doubt Arwen and Beregond can handle affairs during my brief journey, I am in need of Faramir's services today."

Faramir didn't know what to think, but he was relieved. He had thought his request would be met with much more resistance. He bowed his head to his king and tried to put as much respect into his posture as possible.

"Whatever you need, my lord, it will be done."

"Then come Faramir, we have much to be done today," Aragorn called already heading for the door.

Aragorn paused a moment to look back at Gandalf with questioning eyes.

"Oh be gone Elessar," though the wizard's tone was gruff, his eyes were gentle, "an old man I may be, but not so old as to not be able to find my way inside when I am ready. Besides, it would seem affairs are now placed in the very capable hands of the young."

Aragorn hid his amused smiled and left, followed closely by Faramir.

Gandalf, Elladan, and Elrohir stood for some time enjoying the comfortable silence surrounding them.

"So," Gandalf said at length, "are you going to tell me what is troubling your mind? Or must I guess?"

The wizard said no more nor indicated to which elf he spoke. After several more minutes Elladan finally spoke up.

"A dream, if you could call it that. A terrible darkness that I could not see into waited just inside a twisted gate. Though my eyes could not pierce the gloom, I felt as though something were waiting in there. And all of my senses screamed for me to flee in fear, though I could not move if I wanted to."

"Have you told Aragorn of this dream?" the wizard asked.

"And what am I to tell him Mithrandir, that I had a dream of being afraid of the dark?" Elladan asked.

Gandalf mumbled something that even the twin's sharp hearing couldn't decipher, but Elrohir was sure he heard the word 'elves' in there somewhere.

"Elladan Peredhil, if I didn't know better I'd say you were related to Tooks! And here I mistook you for an elf of intelligence!"

"Gwiil, Mithrandir!" Elrohir called.

Gandalf seemed to calm, minutely, and Elrohir continued.

"My brother and I have spoken of this dream and I assure you neither of us take it lightly. It is why we wish to scout ahead by ourselves first. Although I have not had this premonition, my heart tells me the source of this unknown evil is related to Minas Morgul."

"Very well. I do not think this something that should be held from Aragorn though," the old wizard stared pointedly at Elladan.

"Alright then, I will talk to Aragorn before he takes his leave with the hobbits today."

The elf's assurance seemed to calm Gandalf even more and the old wizard gave a heavy sigh.

"Had I of known if this before I would have sent the hobbits back with Elrond before I gave them my word I would come. Even so..."

"Go," Elladan broke in, "go back with them my friend. I know it will do your heart good to travel in peace with them once again. And you have carried such a burden for so long. Ever have you looked out for the people of Arda. Let someone else carry the weight but a little. Whatever we face it will not be alone. Remember that Eomer, Legolas, and Gimli will return soon."

"It may have been our folly to withhold it from you, but we did not want to burden you or father with this. You both have done more than enough for Middle Earth, enjoy the peace," Elrohir added.

Gandalf's expression softened as he looked at the twins and a touch of sadness entered his eyes.

"Folly? Maybe. But I do not doubt your intentions."

The wizard sighed again.

"I am a bit surprised now though that you decided to take Faramir with you."

"The blood of the Westernesse runs strong in that one like his father. His heart is hardy and true. I have no doubt Faramir can endure what is to come. And it is his wish to accompany us. It is the time for men to step up and face the coming days, we would not deny him," Elrohir explained.

"Even so, we will look after him, Mithrandir," Elladan added.

"I know you will. I beseech you to look out after yourselves as well. The two of you have very strong wills and are skilled in many areas, but you mustn't push yourselves always so. You have played no small part in earning this peace we may now enjoy. Allow yourselves to take part in it as well."

* * *

The sun had now fully reached it's zenith and had barely started it's downward decent when Elrond, Aragorn and the hobbits gathered to set out upon their journey. The Lord and Lady of Lórien had already departed the White City with many farewells and no small amount of tears on the hobbits' part. 

Faramir and Arwen were there also to see their King off and to say farewell to the hobbits.

"Why would anyone want to go back to Mordor? It's just not natural!" Sam exclaimed.

"I daresay it is not the most desirable of places I wish to visit, but with any luck, maybe we can make it fertile once again," Faramir explained.

"That would take some gardener, I must admit, to make anything grow in _that_ place," Sam said.

"Nonsense, all it would take were a few Sam's and the place would be right as rain," Frodo said with a good hearted laugh.

"I must agree with Frodo. Mayhap you should stay behind and go with Faramir, Sam!" Aragorn jested leading Roheryn up to join the hobbits.

Sam's cheeks took on a noticeable shade of red, but the hobbit said no more. Instead he busied himself with double checking the saddle bags on Bill to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Sam was pleased that Master Elrond had thought to bring Bill to Minas Tirith with him. Frodo stroked his own pony that Aragorn had given him as a parting gift.

"Have you thought of a name for him, Frodo?" Aragorn asked watching the hobbit stroke the pony's neck.

"I have, yes, I think I shall call him Strider."

Aragorn gave a surprised, if pleased look to Frodo. He smiled gently down at the hobbit.

"It just fits, somehow," was all the explanation Frodo would give.

Pippen, who had been silent far too long for his own good, finally spoke up.

"I want to come," the hobbit said looking up to Faramir.

"What?" was all Faramir managed.

"I want to come with you to Mordor, or wherever," Pippen answered.

"Don't be stupid, what would you want to go to Mordor for?" Merry asked.

Meriadoc was already sitting atop his own pony.

"I can help!" Pippen began, "and you need people to guard you on your task."

Faramir smiled warmly down at the hobbit.

"I do not ride to battle Pippen, but as a scout only. Your heart is noble, little hobbit, but we will ride swift and hard. Your part in this has been fulfilled, you have earned your rest. Go now to your home and find it."

"But I am a Knight of Gondor! I swore a fealty to it's Steward and King. I want to help!" Pippen proclaimed.

"Pippen," Merry said in exasperation, "Faramir is going with Elrond's sons, what could you possibly do that they couldn't?"

"Well you never know what you'll run into Merry. And we hobbits are a reliable sort," Pippen said with pride.

It was then that Gandalf entered the courtyard, followed by Elladan and Elrohir. The wizard's white robes seemed to swirl around him as his swift pace brought him to the group.

"Stop acting like a great booby, Peregrin Took, and get up on that pony!" Gandalf ordered passing by the hobbit without a second look.

"See? Now you've done it Pip, come on!" Merry called trotting his pony up beside Elrond's horse.

"I wonder what's got him all riled up?" Pippen thought out loud.

"Aragorn, there is something which we must speak of ere you go. Faramir, this concerns you too," Gandalf said like he had not just ordered the King of Gondor and Arnor to council.

Aragorn and Faramir followed the old wizard off a ways from the group with the twins in toe.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked sensing something was amiss.

Gandalf said not a word, but just looked over at Elladan. With a soft sigh the elf explained his dream to Aragorn. A frown passed the ex-ranger's face.

"Perhaps Faramir, you should gather some of your rangers to go with you. I do not like the uneasy feeling news of this dream brings me," Aragorn said.

"Nor I," Gandalf admitted, "and if it continues, I shall be back before too long."

"I will expect your company to return in a fortnight, whatever you may find. If not, do not think I will not come find you," Aragorn said with a mischievous smile.

"We would not want you getting lost in the woods Elessar, we will be back," Elladan replied with a far too innocent look.

With one last _look_ at the twins, Aragorn bade Faramir for one final word and the two stepped even farther to the side.

"I will be back in a couple days Faramir. I have the utmost confidence in your skill. I have traveled much with Elladan and Elrohir. They are confident woodsmen and hunters with no small skill in battle. I bide you trust in their judgment if you find yourself at doubt. They have not led me wrong before. I have also come to rely on elven senses when available. Remember that what is normal for them is far above our own. But I must give you one warning, while I trust in the twins ability and judgment, I should warn you that they carry a seething hatred for orc kind. They will show no mercy if faced with battle. I do however, trust that longing not to override their judgment. Just don't let them," the King paused trying to find the right words, "get you into trouble."

"I will take your words to heart, my lord, and wish you a safe journey."

Aragorn knew Faramir was a bit confused, but would hold to his word and said no more. The two men walked back to the gathered group and everyone said their final farewells.

The company of four hobbits, one man, one elf lord, and one grumpy old wizard rode for the destroyed gate of Minas Tirith. Aragorn, in the lead, halted just before the gate and looked back one last time at Arwen. The new Queen of Gondor gave him a comforting smiled that raised his spirits. Aragorn turned on Roheryn then and led the group out the shattered gate.

**TBC... **

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated, but never required. : )**

_Minas Anor_ – Tower of the Sun

_Roheryn _– Aragorn's horse brought to him by the Grey Company before they traveled the Paths of the Dead.

_Note:_ In the book Elladan and Elrohir came with the Grey Company and rode through the Paths of the Dead with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Dúnedain, fought in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields and rode to the very Black Gate with the Gondor army.


End file.
